projectgodzillafandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 9: "Thanksgiving"
' |name = |nextname =' ' }} .]] Episode 9: "Thanksgiving" is the ninth official episode of the original ProjectGodzilla series and the tenth episode of that series; it is also marked as the last episode of the original series. This episode shows Godzilla and his friends celebrating Thanksgiving. The episode was posted on December 10th, 2013. A blooper reel for the episode was posted on January 4th, 2015, and is a compilation of the bloopers for Episodes 7 thru 9. A commentary for the episode was posted on March 13th, 2019. Plot summary The episode picks up where Episode 8 left off, with Cthulhu waking up in the lobby of the Restaurant of Ra, now suffering from an extreme hangover. Battra approached the cephalopod and attempts to lift him off the stage to no avail, prompting him to call upon Lord Zedd to throw Cthulhu off. Zedd does so, and Clark approaches the green monster with a bill reading that Cthulhu owes one dollars in damages. When Cthulhu sees this, he faints. Lord Zedd walks back to the lobby and suddenly remembers that he was supposed to beat up Ass Grabbem for no explained reason. While searching through the debris, he finds his staff, putting it away for later use. All in the meanwhile, Ass can be seen crawling out of the debris, but is spotted by Zedd and pummeled. In the ensuing chaos, Rock Rapist crawls out regaining consciousness, only to be used as a "beating stick" on Ass by Lord Zedd. Meanwhile, Mothra, Destoroyah, Grandpa Gojira, Gojira, and Gigan are all seen playing Uno Poker. In the meantime, the old man's voice processor remains damaged and is annoying the other monsters until Godzilla drags his grandfather away to repair it. Godzilla returns when SpaceGodzilla mentions that Thanksgiving is coming up, with the former claiming he went to a culinary school. When confronted by Gigan, who questions Godzilla's seemingly bogus claim, Godzilla proceeds to confirm his story via flashback sequence. In the flashback, Godzilla is about to prepare a meal for Colonel Ernie The Giant Chicken and his army, but he ends up burning down the entire military base. The flashback ends with Godzilla stating that "nobody important really died that day" and goes to the kitchen to cook the turkey. Meanwhile, at the base of the Evil Gang of Evil, General Grievous is seen playing Team Fortress 2 and is then approached by Mesogog, who tells him to come up with a plan to kill Godzilla. Too focused on his game session, Grievous just tells him to nuke Godzilla. Mesogog agrees and walks off, thinks of what Godzilla's address is. Mesogog then calls up Morshu's Shop and requests a World War II-era plane so that he can use it to nuke Godzilla, and also requests Morshu to come with him. Mesogog then leaves to go to Koridai. All in the meantime, the General pops an idea where he promotes everyone in the EGOE to a military rank. In order, Boba Fett is awarded the rank of Sergeant (all while proclaiming that "his 'badassery' has increased"), Goldar is awarded the rank of Major, Bugs Bunny is awarded the rank of Private First Class, Stewie is awarded the rank of Corporal, and Mewtwo is awarded the rank of Sergeant First Class. Grievous is about to award Dr. Robotnik to a rank, but the latter quits and promptly leaves. Grievous hesitantly proceeds to make a codec call to Lord Zedd to award him the rank of Private First Class, with the latter thinking he is a "привет First Class". Lastly, Grievous awards Monster X the rank of Private First Class, claiming the kaiju will be a great member of the Evil Gang of Evil. Godzilla is cooking when MechaEDI walks in and offers to help. Godzilla declines and the robot is forced to knock Godzilla out. While cooking, he meets MOGUERA, and fixes her voice processor as well as the bug that causes her to say "hello" after every piece of speech. After doing so they decided to "mate as in the way that the organics do" until Anguirus humps both of them. After a while, the turkey is finished cooking and MechaEDI removes it from the microwave. He wakes Godzilla up and claims that Godzilla "sleep-cooked" the turkey. Upon arriving to Koridai, Mesogog walks in to Morshu's Shop and pays for the plane. Morshu and Mesogog then take off in the plane and drop a nuke (which looks more like a Legend of Zelda bomb) on Goku and Vegeta. At the end of the episode, Godzilla brings the turkey to the table and everyone eats. Errors *Continuity **Lord Zedd was in a different locations during Episodes 8, although the passage of time between episodes is not clearly stated. *Miscellaneous **The turkey that was make for the episode was actually a Cornish hen. Trivia *This is the last episode of the ProjectGodzilla Original Series. Category:Episodes of ProjectGodzilla Category:Original Series Episodes